Kami's Divine Seal
by Naruto Akuma
Summary: Watch as Kinzoku Arashi OC learns the meaning of being a Holder of a power not seen since the Sage of The Six paths and no its not the Rinnegan. Rated M just to be safe


_**Kami's Divine Seal**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything having to do with it, this is just for fun.

It was hot. Of course that wasn't anything new when one lived in Sunagakure no Sato. Kinzoku Arashi knew that better than almost all other Shiniobi of Suna, he stood firm with a small frown on his face. His face was long and slender said to be a copy of the Sandiame Kazekage's, his hair was spiked in the front the tips leaving his forehead free to be assaulted by the sun. It reached to his shoulders in dark green locks with neon red zig zags running through the dark green locks, his form was swathed in a dark red jump suit that resembled Gaara's, over his shoulders he wore a long black trench coat without sleeves on the bottom were red flames hooked to his back was a long slender gourd with the kanji for Kami imprinted on the dark packed clay, currently the stopper to said gourd was missing in fact it was being idly tossed into the air and caught by the slim fingered Chunin, his sandals dug into the sand around his feet crunching lightly. The young boy gave a sigh of discontentment and didn't bother turning as a Kunai shot towards the back of his head, it sailed forward baring down about to hit its mark when the sand around his feet of its own will rose up and deflected the projectile sending it spiraling off the large wall and into one of the many sand dunes of Suna, the sand continued its path up and forming into a giant hand it shot forward with blinding speed wrapping around his assailant who gave an extremely girlish shriek " Kin!!!! Let ME DOWN!!!!" Kinzoku couldn't help but wince as the angry voice of the young woman assaulted his poor ears. Kinzoku turned slowly to face an irate Temari. Temari wore her usual black Kimono with a red sash around her waist hooked to an angle was her giant fan within easy reach should she need it...and it looked like she wanted to use it by the way her right hand kept inching up to it, her blonde hair hung to her shoulders in two large pigtails around her forehead was her Suna headband, her dark pine green eyes narrowed at the boy who slowly sat her down though he kept his sand shifting continuously around his feet in case she decided to act on her compulsions' which if anything were extremely violent at times. Temari shook her head abit and forced a smile onto her face " Remember I officially outrank you...I'm a Jonin and you're still a Chunin...." she took three long strides until she was within arm's reach of the boy before she leaned forward wrapping her arms around the taller person. Kinzoku couldn't help the slight blush that came to his cheeks it wasn't like he had asked for the attentions of Gaara's older sister...swallowing a slightly sour taste in his mouth he moodily retorted " Yeah well me and you both know I'm at least Kage level so don't try pulling any of that rank stuff with me...". It was a bad choice of words he realized so he fully expected Temari to bring a hand his way but instead she laughed loudly " Big deal as if you'd hurt me you big softy. A comfortable silenced encroached upon them for a few moments before the kunoichi spoke up " Oh yeah I forgot Kinzoku-Kun Gaara wanted you to meet him in his office something about a new mission." Kinzoku let a sigh escape his lips as he looked down at the kunoichi "A new mission you say? Well I better go and see what Raccoon Eyes wants with me" with that the sand started to swirl rapidly around his feet before his form disappeared in a whooshing of sand and air leaving Temari behind to watch the sun finally start sinking behind the dunes, when the light hit the sand it seemed to make the dunes glow like hills of sparkling gold a harsh wind picked up Temari tasted the bitter dry wind she shuddered as if it was a sign of change, wrapping her arms around herself she gave a scoff and turned muttering something about a show off, her sandals crunched on the large walls surrounding her village before he jumped down using her giant fan to cost to the sandy floor. Gaara sighed as he flipped through the papers on his desk he was after all the Fifth Kagekage of the village and as such one of the many perks had to be the paper work, The sixteen year old scoffed lightly his sky blue orbs scanning over the words on the paper, over his left eye was the kanji for Love perminately tattooed as a macabre reminder of the demon once sealed in his form, he wore a long beige trench coat with a grey vest over it, although there was only one shoulder strap for the vest around his waist were three belts that connected to his grey vest, he wore black pants and the usual shiniobi sandleware strapped to his back at an angle was a large gourd in the shape of two oranges put together, inside sand slowly sloshed back and forth in constant motion. Gaara slowly lifted his head as with a small tornado of sand Kinzoku appeared in his office his arms crossed over his chest, Gaara noted that the trench coat was clipped shut today " Evening Kinzoku Glad to see you finally made it..." "Thank you Gaara-Sama...So what mission are you sending me on? Something that has fighting I hope." Gaara sighed and rubbed his eyes for a moment, then to the utter astonishment of his student and friend he smiled...it was small not even a smile more of a smirk if that but it was a twitching of the lips " Well Kinzoku...As you know the Great Shiniobi Villages Cages usually appoint Jonin rank to their Shiniobi..." Kinzoku perked a brow at this "Yeah Sensei I know that so what about it..." "Well if you'd let me finish...where was I...? Oh yeah Anyways this is year we have decided to hold something called the Jonin Exams. It's basically the Chunin exams except one would be promoted from a Chunin to a Jonin depending on one's performance in the two part exam; I have nominated you to participate in this exam. You are the only Suna Ninja I deem fit to join your more than ready and these exams will help you hone your skills with your sand." Kinzoku stood there his expression unreadable before his mouth twitched into a slightly higher frown (Note: Kin never smiles that is his version of a smile it will be explained later on) "Sensei thank you for this honor where will the exam be held? Here in Suna?" Gaara handed an envelope to his student, "Here you go…The Second part will be held in Suna that is a tournament were you will fight against another shiniobi." "Ok Gaara Sensei that answers one of my questions the other is where is the first part being held?" Gaara laced his fingers together and saying in that chilling cold tone "The First Part will be held in Konohagakure…so this is your mission I want you to Travel to Konoha and represent Suna." Kinzoku nodded and turning away he said "When do I leave Sensei?" "Tomorrow afternoon Kinzoku and don't disappoint me the Konoha Nin should be easy for you to defeat…Goodnight." With that sand poured out from the top of his slender circular tube like gourd, the sand swirled around his form as he disappeared. In his bed that night he stared up at the chilling one arm behind his head "Jonin Exam huh? I've always wanted to travel to Konohagakure I can't wait to see how strong they are."

End of chapter one, Wow ok for those who don't know…

Genin: (Junior Ninja) are the lowest level of ninja and also the ones that display the most difference in power

Chunin: (Journeyman Ninja) are ninja who are qualified to watch over and guide other ninja. Chunin have reached a level of maturity that primarily consists of leadership skills and tactical prowess.

Jonin: (Elite Ninja) are generally highly-experienced ninja with great individual skill who serve as military captains. They are often sent on A-Rank missions, and experienced Jonin may even be sent on S-Rank missions (which are considered to be the greatest difficulty).

He leapt from tree to tree, his sandals thunking on the wooden limbs turning his head around to make sure that no other shiniobi were in the vacancy the top of his gourd opened up and sand poured in a wave from the inner wall of the gourd, it surrounded his feet forming into a small Island. Kinzoku's mouth twitched into that small frown as his excuse for a smile, the trees reduced to little more than muddy browns as he sails through the forest. Ducking low to the island of sand Kinzoku brought the end sailing up to a stop as he neared the gates of Konohagakure, the sand lowered his form to the ground before it flowed back into the cylinder gourd strapped to his back, Kinzoku stepped forward so the Shiniobi at the gates saw him one he estimated to be a chunin at best took a step forward blocking his access to the village "Halt! Papers if you please." Immediately Kinzoku felt a certain dislike due to the snobbish tone the Chunin had, his sand shifted eagerly in the gourd seeking release to teach the insolent Chunin a well deserved lesson but instead Kinzoku sighed and reaching into his trench coat he withdrew a scroll, with a careless flick he threw it at the Chunin who opened it reading the words. The Snobbish Chunin paled as he read the words on the dark red scroll; closing it with a SNAP he bowed low averting his eyes from Kinzoku "Sorry Mr. Arashi I…I…I had no idea that you were a student of The Kazekage of Sunagakure…Right this way and welcome I hope you find the Jonin Exams to your liking…Welcome to Konoha." Without so much as a backward glance to the still bumbling Chunin, Kinzoku took a step and walked slowly into the village; despite his best efforts his mouth gaped open the amount of people bustling back and forth was staggering, and the buildings he couldn't fathom how they could have so many building some were made of concrete others wood he turned around on his heels marveling at the city that was Konohagakure. He shook his head and looked around "I need to find an Inn…" no sooner did those words escape his lips when he heard a scream…turning he was only able to catch a black and orange blur before it impacted with him, unnoticed was the bowl of Ramen that flew high into the air before gravity finally took its toll and forced it down. Unfortunately it happened to land upside down over the head of Kinzoku. Minutes passed as a tick came into view in Kinzoku's left temple…he looked through a curtain of noodles at the soon to be begging for mercy fool, Said fool was on his butt but Kinzoku estimated that he was about his own height, he wore an orange jumpsuit the jacket was black on the top, his face was smooth with three whisker like marks on each cheek. His eyes were an azure blue while his hair was a sun kissed blond that draped charmingly over his headband that indicated that he was a leaf. Bits of gravel flew up as the one the blond had been fleeing from slide to a stop, she was a head shorter then Kinzoku, and she wore a red shirt her a pair of tight thigh hugging black shirts she wore a light lavender skirt, she also wore a pair of black boots that stopped below her knees, her toes were painted a dark green. But most astonishing of all was that her hair was a bubble gum pink the bangs just gracing her forehead, currently her jade eyes were frozen on his form taking it in when she noticed that he had noticed her outright gawking her cheeks took on a light pink hue " Sorry about that Baka…he…he didn't mean it…" Kinzoku shrugged as he threw the bowl off of his head "It's no big deal…I thought about kicking his ass from here to Suna and back." At those words the blond who had managed to pick himself up off the ground bellowed "HEY WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! I'LL KICK YOUR PRETTY BOY ASS TO THE MOON BECAUSE I'M NARUTO UZUMAKI!!!" Kinzoku frowned even more and his mouth slowly dropped in disbelief when the blonde said his name "Wait YOUR Naruto Uzumaki?! The One Gaara Sensei told me was a great Shiniobi? That simply can't be you're too…stupid to be the Great Naruto." Kinzoku watched as Naruto's face turned a horrible plumb color as his anger peaked "WHY I OUGHTA!" but to the shock of both boys the pink haired beauty placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder "BAKA HE'S A GUEST FROM SUNA!!!!" turning the Pinkette smiled at Kinzoku "Hi I'm Sakura Haruno, Welcome to Konoha are you here for the Jonin exams?" nodding Kinzoku opened his mouth " Yes I am…Gaara Sensei nominated me as the only Chunin eligible to partake in the Jonin Exams" Sakura nodded " Than you must be pretty strong the first part of the exam we have to show the usage of two elements…" Kinzoku's mouth twitched into that small frown "That shouldn't be too hard…." "Hey Green hair why do you carry a gourd… do you use sand like Gaara?" turning Kinzoku cleared his throat in disbelief that the blond had made the right guess, not being inclined to give away his secrets he instead decided to lie " Nah Water actually it uh helps with the heat in Sunagakure." With that he disappeared in a poof of smoke leaving behind a soon to be rival and a star struck kunoichi behind. Hours later he was in the room of an Inn he was seated in a meditative state, his breathing slow and measured when the sound of a Gong resounded, sitting up he grabbed his gourd and hooked it onto his back once more, placing his left pointer and middle finger up together he disappeared reappearing before a group of other Ninja from various lands to his dismay the blond idiot had made it as had his nicer teammate Sakura who at the moment was talking animatedly to a lighter blond with a large ponytail, when Sakura caught sight of him she nudged the young woman beside her and they both turned to stare at him, Kinzoku scowled women had a habit of doing this when he went anywhere. His attention was brought to a large bosomed woman who wore a low cut tan shirt and tight black pants that left nothing to the imagination, on her feet were high heeled shoes over her shoulders was a long dark green robe with yellow waves on the bottom and sleeves, she also had blond hair though it was lighter then Naruto's and it hung in two long pigtails on her forehead was a purple diamond shaped mark, her brandy eyes gazing at the young Ninja gathered " Welcome to the First ever Jonin Exam! We are pleased that the very best for each village has been gathered…The first part of the exam will be the demonstration of the use of two Elements." At those words many sighs could be heard, as more than half of the ninja stalked off, Kinzoku lifted his lips with that frown of his as they left he couldn't believe his luck. "Arashi Kinzoku...Of Sunagakure please Go through that door to the right you are the first one." Kinzoku nodded and without a word he walked through the heavy metal door it clanged shut behind him, standing in the brightly lit room was a scarecrow of a man, his Jonin vest unzipped a mask covered his lower face and his headband was tilted to cover his left eye, his head was a mop of silver spiky hair, with his one visible eye he gazed at Kinzoku with an almost bored expression he waved a hand and said "I am Hatake Kakashi, I am the Proctor for the first part of the exam please demonstrate two elemental jutsu…" Kinzoku nodded and curiously without any hand seals he took a deep breath and yelled "Katon Karyuu Endan!" from his mouth flames exploded and twisting they took the form of an oversized dragons head, the heat was incredible even Kakashi took a step back as the large dragon slammed into the wooden dummy incinerating it within seconds of impact, as the stream dyed down he placed his palms on the ground and yelled "Doton: Raising Wave!" the ground trembled as a wave of earth cracked from the ground and charged at the remains of the dummy, it crashed into the remains with the force of a locomotive. Kakashi raised one silver brow watching the boy with an owlish expression though it could have been of boredom Kinzoku couldn't tell due to that infuriating mask that he wore. "Well…that was…interesting, you definitely pass but I would like to ask why you were able to perform a jutsu without the use of hand seals?" Kinzoku sighed slightly and turned his left leg already in the process of him leaving the room, his eyes drifted to the Jonin and without a word he slowly unwrapped the black bandages around his wrists, Kakashi stalked over watching keenly as on each wrist a seal was revealed it was a black circle with a blank middle. Before the copy-cat ninja could utter one word the kanji symbol for each hand sign flashed before his eye. " A seal that makes it so you don't have to waste time making the hand seals, it instead flashes the kanji for each seal to substitute the hand seals…would you object if I copied it with my Sharingan so I could memorize the seal and apply it to myself?" Kinzoku shrugged "I don't mind but you have to use The Tora sign and Dragon sign in a sequence of thirty times while standing in a circle of your blood crude I know but it works…" Kakashi let a smile through his mask show as he lifted his Hait-hite to reveal his left iris to be a deep crimson color revolving around the black pupil were three black tomoes, the Sharingan. Kinzoku concentrated chakra to his wrists letting Kakashi memorize it, Kakashi lowered his hait-hite over his eye once more and patted the shoulder of the young man "Thanks I'll apply the seal when I can…" with that Kinzoku slowly stalked out of the room, when he was out he had to squint his golden eyes against the sun he let a small curse escape his mouth "Psh…I'll just go back to my room no need to see if anyone of these others graduate." Hours later he was stretched out on his sleeping mat, the covers kicked loosely to the side. He was floating in a white room everything was completely barren he felt though like someone was watching him with a keen interest. "Hello Kinzoku." Kinzoku turned to see a beautiful petite woman walking towards him; her skin was black as night with what looked like millions of stars twinkling brightly her eyes looked like two large suns that besides their brightness didn't blind him, her hair was long and looked like fine spun silver she seemed to be completely nude. Her bare feet walking on the white nothingness she let a smile escape her lips. "I am Kami and I've had my eye on you for a long time." Kinzoku raised a brow "Why? Am I in some kind of trouble?" "Well Yes and No, your cocky and show little concern for others besides your sensei and his family but yet underneath you show compassion for all things so I am here to bestow both a gift and a punishment a seal that will help you in an oncoming battle." "A seal…You mean like a cursed seal?" "No a Divine seal…My Seal…it has be generations since someone last possessed it you might know him as the Sage of The Six Paths." "The founder of all ninjutsu? You're kidding." " No I'm not but do you accept my gift?" "Sure you're Kami I have no choice really." With that Kami gave a light smile and walked over to Kinzoku, she circled around behind him and placing her hand on the middle of his back he felt an agonizing pain that almost brought him to his knees but he found he couldn't drop, it spread over his form like a wildfire as he lost conciseness he heard Kami whisper "Use it well Metal wielder…" Unbeknownst to him six interlocking stars were in the place her hand had been with one other located in the middle of them interlocking with all the other stars.


End file.
